The Deck of Many Things
The Deck of Many Things is first encountered by the Band of Boobs right before they enter The Crick. A merchant gnome offers them the chance to do a little gambling after purchasing his wares. The game is simple; all the Boobs have to do is pick a card. The player must tell the holder of the deck how many cards they plan on pulling. The card may have great effects, for good or for bad. As Murph puts it, "get rich or get ruined." The character pulls a gold backed card, and the player rolls a 20 to see what their card will curse or bless them with. Cards Cards Drawn The Band of Boobs has drawn 2 of the 22 cards in the deck. They are... * Star ** Increases one of the PC's ability scores by two. The score can exceed 20. ** Drawn by Moonshine. * Knight ** The PC gains the service of a 4th level fighter. The fighter is the same race as the PC and serves them loyally until death. ** Drawn by Beverly; this was the origin of Balnor. Cards Not Drawn These are the 20 cards not drawn by the Band of Boobs. (Don't spoil it for them.) It is important to note that in an episode of Short Rest, Murph said that he had taken out a few of the game breaking cards so that the entire campaign wouldn't get derailed. * Balance ** The PC's alignment flips from good to evil, lawful to chaotic, and vice versa. * Comet ** If the PC single-handedly defeats the next hostile monster they encounter, they gain one level. Otherwise, this card has no effect. * Donjon ** The PC disappears and becomes entombed in a state of suspended animation in an extradimensional sphere. Everything the PC was wearing or holding stays behind. The PC remains imprisoned until they are found and removed from the Sphere. They can not be located by divination magic. * Euryale ** The card has a Medusa-like face on it, which curses the PC. The PC takes a -2 penalty on saving throws while cursed like this. Only a god (or a The Fates card) can end this curse. * The Fates ** The PC can choose to avoid or erase one event in their past, as if it never happened. They can save this card for the future. * Flames ** A powerful devil becomes the PC's enemy. It seeks their ruin and plagues the PC, savoring their suffering. The devil haunts the PC until either it or the PC dies. * Fool ** The PC loses 10,000 XP, discards the card, and draws from the deck again. This card can not cause a PC to lose a level. * Gem ** Twenty-five pieces of jewelry worth 2,000 gp each appear at the PC's feet. * Idiot ** The PC's intelligence is permanently reduced by 1d4 + 1. They can also choose to draw one additional card. * Jester ** The PC gains 10,000 XP, or can draw two more cards. * Key ** A rare (or rarer) magic weapon with which the PC is proficient appears in their hands. * Moon ** The PC is granted the ability to cast the wish spell 1d3 times. * Rogue ** An NPC of the DM's choice becomes hostile towards the PC. The identity of that NPC is not known to the players until it is revealed by that NPC. Nothing less than divine intervention can stop this NPC's hostility. * Ruin ** All forms of wealth that you carry or own, other than magic items, are lost to the PC. This includes buildings, land, money, and items. Sucks to suck. * Skull ** The PC summons an avatar of death-- a ghostly humanoid skeleton clad in a black rope and carrying a spectral scythe. The avatar fights the PC who drew the card alone, warning that no one else may join the fight. The avatar fights until either it or the PC dies. If anyone tries to help the PC, another avatar of death will be summoned to fight the helper. * Sun ** The PC gains 50,000 XP, and a wonderous item appears in the PC's hands. * Talons ** Every magic item the PC owns disintegrates. * Throne ** The PC gains proficiency in the persuasion skill, and doubles the proficiency bonus on checks made with that skill. In addition, the PC gains the rightful ownership of a small keep somewhere in the world. The keep is currently in the hands of monsters, which must be slain. * Vizier ** At any time within one year of drawing this card, the PC can ask a question in meditation and receives a true answer to this question. This may provide information, insight, and the wisdom on how to apply the answer. * The Void ** This black card spells disaster. The PC's soul is drawn from its body and contained in an object in a place of the DM's choice. One or more powerful beings guards this object. The PC's body is incapacitated, and a wish spell can't restore the soul to its body. Category:Objects Category:Magic Items